


Well, This is Awkward

by dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd/pseuds/dngrs_untld_hrdshps_unnmbrd
Summary: A Ghost comes to terms with some unusual behaviour from its Guardian. Short and funny!





	Well, This is Awkward

**[Ghost 1]:** Well, this is awkward.

**[Ghost 2]:**  This has never happened to you before?

**[G1]:**  No, never. I only woke her up a few months ago.

**[G2]:**  A few months ago? Usually this happens within a week. Sometimes a day.

**[G1]:**  Blimey. How do you know?

**[G2]:**  I talk to the other Ghosts. Some of them get this every night.

**[G1]:**  Every  _night_?

**[G2]:**  And during the day too, if you don’t keep them busy. Mine stays busy. In fact it’s been years since, you know,  _this_.

**[G1]:**  Oh, so they can go years without it then? That’s something.

**[G2]:**  Look on the bright side. While they do that we can get to know each other better. What do you –

**[G1]:**  Hang on, is she all right? That’s the look she gets when she’s  _dying_.

**[G2]:**  Hmm? Oh, that face. I haven’t seen that face in a while. Yes, she’s quite all right.

**[G1]:**  He’s not hurting her, is he? He’s being rather … vigorous.

**[G2]:**  She’s fine. They rarely die while this is happening.

**[G1]:**  Rarely?

**[G2]:**  Some of them are into that.

**[G1]:**  Wow. Just wow. Can they hear us talking? I mean, we’re right here.

**[G2]:**  Doubtful. Watch this. *ahem* Commander, the Cabal have broken through the defences.  **[Pauses]** See? Nothing.

**[G1]:**  I don’t think he could hear you over those noises she’s making. It’s grotesque. I can’t bear to look.

**[G2]:**  It’ll be over in a minute.

**[The Ghosts are silent. Ghost 1 turns and stares at a lamp.]**

**[G2]:**  There, you see?

**[G1]:**  Oh, good. What happens now? Can we go?

**[G2]:**  They’ll probably fall asleep in a minute. Or eat something. The commander used to like going into the Crucible after but – Oh. Sorry commander. Yes, I’ll shut up.

**[The Ghosts fall silent again. Ghost 1 drifts hopefully toward the door but its Guardian is still in bed. It drifts back.]**

**[G2, whispering]:**  Ah, that’s sweet. They’re doing that wraparound thing.

**[G1]:**  Hugging?

**[G2]:**  That’s it. Well, you and I may be seeing rather a lot of each other in the future.

**[G1]:**  When will we know?

**[G2]:**  Oh, quite soon, I expect.

**[G1]:**  This is terrible. I didn’t know this could happen. I didn’t wake her up for  _this_. We’ve got work to do. Battles, patrols. The Traveler’s will!

**[G2]:**  Don’t be such a killjoy. Look, she’s smiling. It’s nice when they smile.

**[G1, disgusted]:**  You’re a real softie, aren’t you?

**[G2]:**  I guess I am.  

* * *

This story could be about any Guardian/Kinderguardian really, but it happens to be about Zavala and Piax from After the Fall. At some point in their futures ;)

Thank you for reading and leave me a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it!

 


End file.
